It's Cold Outisde
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: When Elena stops by the Salvatore house to drop off presents, she's greeted by an empty boarding house...except for Damon. As she tries to leave, Damon coaxes her to stay. Besides, it's so cold outside. Songfic to 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'.


**So I've seen many fanfics done with this song and almost all of them have the characters singing the song. I decided to do something a little different and turn it into a songfic. It takes place some time after Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the song **_**Baby It's Cold Outside**_**.**

Elena drove up to the Salvatore boarding house, snow falling heavily and turning the usually green forest a bright white.

It would be Stefan and Elena's first Christmas as not a couple. She had broken up with him a few weeks ago. Over time, Elena started to realize her feelings for Damon growing and, no matter how hard she tried to stop them, they just grew. She thought it wasn't right to stay with Stefan when she thought she might potentially be in love with his brother, so they had broken up a few weeks ago.

Elena was stopping by the boarding house to drop off their gifts for Christmas. She had parked her car and walked up to the house, knocking on the door. Damon greeted her with his usual smirk.

"Why hello Elena," he said, "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise." Elena held up her a huge bag with Santa on the front.

"I come bearing gifts!" she said cheerfully, "Can I come in before I become a human popsicle." Damon stepped aside and gave a little mock bow as Elena walked in. She hung up her coat and hat.

"Stefan's not here," Damon said, leading Elena over to the couch to sit by the fire, "He's out hunting. I think he's hoping to catch Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer." He poured two glasses of scotch, handing one to Elena.

"Drink?" he offered. Elena bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Just one," Damon coaxed, "Come on. It's the holidays." Elena sighed and gave in, taking her drink and taking a sip. She reached into her bag and pulled out a box wrapped with dark blue paper with little Santa's on it.

"Merry Christmas!" Elena said.

"Thank you," Damon said. He tore at the paper and opened the white box. Elena smiled as she watched him open his gift. She had seen the shirt while shopping and thought it would be perfect for him.

The shirt was a black, short sleeve with the words _Edward Cullen has Nothing On Me _written on front in big, red block letters.

"Oh this is perfect," Damon said with a smirk, holding up the shirt.

"Wait here," he said. With vampire speed, he went upstairs and came back down within a matter of seconds. He was holding a small, square box wrapped in royal blue paper.

"Merry Christmas," he said. Elena smiled, taking the present and opening it to reveal a velvet black box. She opened the box and gasped.

"Damon," she breathed, "It's gorgeous." A bracelet lay inside the box. It was a delicate silver bracelet, twisted like vines and sapphires intertwined in it.

"It was my mother's," Damon explained. Elena, looked up at him, surprised.

"And you're giving it to me?" she asked. Damon smiled slightly, shrugging his shoulders.

"She would have wanted you to have it," he said. He took the bracelet out of its box and fastened it around Elena's wrist. She held it up, watching the sapphires glitter in the firelight.

"I love it," she said, a bright smile gracing her face. She glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up, finishing her drink.

"I should get going, I promised Jenna I wouldn't stay long," Elena said, "Caroline and Bonnie are coming over to help decorate. Jenna always waits until the last minute."

"Stay a while," Damon said, standing and following her, "Besides, it's freezing outside."

_I really can't stay_

_(But baby it's cold outside)_

"I really should go," Elena said, "There's so much to do."

"Elena, you'll freeze out there," Damon said, walking toward her, "Besides, don't you like being here with me?" He gave her a feign pout.

_I've got to go away_

_(But baby it's cold outside)_

"Of course," she said with a small smile.

"I was hoping you'd drop by," Damon said, his eyes doing that smoldering thing that always seemed to make Elena's knees go weak. He took one of her hands in his.

"You're hands are freezing," he commented, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

_This evening has been _

_(Been hoping that you'll drop in)_

_So very nice_

_(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

"Caroline is there and she will worry," Elena said, "You know how paranoid she gets."

"She'll get over it," Damon drawled, rolling his crystal blue eyes.

"Alaric is there too," Elena continued, "He'll pace the floor with worry if I don't come back.

"Come by the fireplace and warm up a bit first," Damon said softly, leaning toward her.

_My mother will start to worry_

_(Beautiful what's your worry?)_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_(Listen to the fireplace some more)_

"Damon, seriously, I have to go," Elena giggled.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Damon asked. Elena let out a long sigh.

"Maybe just half a drink more," she said. Damon smirked and went to pour her a glass, Elena at his heels.

_So really I'd better scurry_

_(Beautiful please don't hurry)_

_But maybe just half a drink more_

_(Put some records on while I pour)_

"What would people think?" Elena mused, "Knowing I'm all alone with the older Salvatore brother." She gave Damon a sly smirk.

"It's coming down hard out there," Damon said, "Even gossiping neighbors will understand." Elena rolled her eyes.

"I think you slipped something in my drink because I'm becoming more willing to stay," Elena joked, taking the glass from him and sipping at it, she and Damon sitting back down.

"There won't be any cars on the road now anyway," Damon said.

_The neighbors might think_

_(Baby it's bad out there)_

_Say what's in this drink?_

_(No cabs to be had out there)_

Elena watched Damon over the top of her glass. What was it about this man that attracted her so? Ever since their first meeting, she felt an undeniable attraction to him.

Damon watched her with those intense eyes she loved so much, admiring how the light from the fireplace reflected in her dark brown eyes like stars.

"Stay a while," Damon commanded, plucking her red kit cap from her head and brushing down her hair where it stuck up. He easily tossed the hat onto an armchair.

_I wish I knew how _

_(You're eyes are like starlight now)_

_To break this spell_

_(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

"I _really _shouldn't be here," Elena said with a small smile, finishing her drink.

"Well what's stopping you?" Damon asked, quirking an eyebrow as he slid closer to her on the couch, their knees touching. Elena rolled her eyes, finishing her drink.

"Well, I tried," she sighed, "I guess your charms are too much for me to resist." She added sarcastically.

"Ouch," Damon said, holding a hand to his heart in mock pain, "You injure my pride Elena."

_I ought to say no, no, no sir_

_(Mind if I move in closer?)_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_(What's the sense of hurting my pride?)_

"I really need to go," Elena said, standing up. Her heart had been racing from Damon's closeness.

"Come on Elena," Damon said, following her toward the door. He watched her shiver slightly as a draft from an open window brushed her. Damon sped to close the window, and then block her path to the door.

"Damon, come on," Elena said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Let me go."

"Do you wish to become a human icicle?" Damon asked.

_I really can't stay_

_(Baby don't hold out)_

_Oh, but it's cold outside_

_I simply must go_

_(But baby it's cold outside)_

_The answer is no_

_(But baby it's cold outside)_

"Damon you have been…unusually hospitable," Elena said, "And I'd loved to stay. But I promised Jenna."

"Elena, look out the window," Damon said, nodding to the kitchen window. Elena glanced out the window and gasped. The snow that had started when she came had turned into a full-fledged storm with several inches already covering the ground. Her car tires were already half covered in snow. He bit her bottom lip nervously.

_This welcome has been _

_(I'm lucky that you dropped in)_

_So nice and warm_

_(Look out the window at that storm)_

"Bonnie's there too," Elena countered, "She'll be suspicious why I'm here so long." Damon took a few steps toward her, his faces barely an inch from hers. His eyes darted down to her lips…lips he so longed to kiss.

"J-Jeremy will wonder too," Elena stammered, disorientated by Damon's lips so close to hers.

"Let the emo boy wonder," Damon whispered.

"Jenna doesn't like you as it is," she continued, her argument wavering, "If she knew I was alone here with you…" her sentence trailed off as Damon's lips silenced her own. He kissed he, soft and tender, wrapping his arms slowly around her waist while her hands gripped his shoulders. Damon smirked into the kiss, noting how Elena's lips tasted faintly like apple cider. Delicious.

_My sister will be suspicious_

_(Gosh, your lips look delicious)_

_My brother will be there at the door_

_(Waves upon a tropical shore)_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

_(Ooh, you're lips are delicious)_

They parted, Elena suddenly breathless.

"Maybe I can stay a little while longer," she suggested.

"That would be reasonable," Damon said, "it's been a while since I've seen a blizzard like this one. You may have to stay the night." Elena punched his shoulder playfully.

"Don't push it," she said with a grin, "I may just leave."

"And freeze," Damon pointed out.

"Lend me your coat if you're so worried I'll be cold," Elena suggested. Damon gasped in feign shock.

"By leather coat?" he questioned, "Are you mad woman?" Elena giggled, rolling her eyes. She took Damon's hand, leading him back toward the couch. Damon noticed how right her hand fit into his own.

"Everyone's going to be worried," Elena said, glancing at the door.

"Then call them," Damon suggested as they sat down, "Are you really going to leave me alone on such a cold and lonely night? And I bet that if you tried to go out in that snow, It would be u to your knees."

_Well maybe just a cigarette more_

_(Never such a blizzard before)_

_I've got to get home_

_(But baby you'd freeze out there)_

_Say, lend me your coat_

_(It's up to your knees out there)_

_You've really been grand_

_(I thrill when you touch my hand)_

_But don't you see?_

_(How can you do this thing to me?)_

"Bonnie and Caroline are going to bombard me with questions tomorrow," Elena said settling into Damon's side in front of the fireplace. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What if you went out, caught pneumonia and died?" Damon suggested, "I'd be more brooding than Stefan." Elena chuckled.

"I shouldn't be here," she said in a last ditch attempt to go, although part of her longed to stay like this with Damon.

How about I give you something to talk about to the witch and vampire Barbie," Damon suggested. Before Elena could question him, he captured her lips with his in a kiss more passionate than the last, keeping her warm as the blizzard roared outside.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_(Think of my life long sorrow)_

_At least there will be plenty implied_

_(If you caught pneumonia and died)_

_I really can't stay_

_(Get over that hold out)_

_Oh but it's cold outside!_

**There's **_**It's Cold Outside. **_**I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
